


Tengo que estar a su lado

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Después de rechazar la oferta de Gokú y Wiss para entrenar, Vegeta tendrá un momento de reflexión: ¿cómo había cambiado todo para él, ahora que Bulma estaba embarazada nuevamente?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	Tengo que estar a su lado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

—/—/—/—

_—¿Por qué no vienes? —dijo Wiss— Si Bulma dará a luz, después de todo._

_—Tengo que estar a su lado…_

—/—/—/—

Una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó su rostro por un instante. Tan fugaz, para hacerlo retornar a su habitual seriedad.

No era una novedad que Vegeta valorara las batallas por sobre todas las cosas; pero esta vez era distinto: había renunciado, sin más. No dio explicaciones, ni tampoco su típico discurso de _príncipe saiyajin_. Fue un _no_ rotundo y ya. Tan práctico como él. Sabía que un entrenamiento con Wiss era un privilegio; sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido de su decisión. A fin de cuentas, tampoco sería el último.

—Debo quedarme.

En todos sus quince años de estadía en la Tierra, no recordó gozar de una paz tan singular; y no era por la ausencia de enemigos, aunque admitía extrañar esos tiempos, sino por algo tan conocido y nuevo a la vez.

—Me necesita.

El guerrero despiadado que solía ser, ansió la inmortalidad hace mucho. En su _inmadurez_ , creyó que lo tendría todo con ello. Llegó a la Tierra y su vida dio un giro inesperado: ¿quién imaginaría que el temerario Príncipe de los Saiyajin formaría una familia? ¿Quién diría que sus manos, antaño causantes de muerte y destrucción, recibirían una nueva vida ya próxima?

—De haberme ido, me odiaría para siempre.

¡Ahora le importaba! Cuando le anunciaron la venida de su primer hijo, cogió la cámara de gravedad y se fue al espacio, con la excusa del entrenamiento. Un vano intento de liberarse de esa cadena llamada _familia_ , que sólo comprendió al momento de su muerte, por proteger la vida de los que… ¿amaba? ¡Exacto! ¡No había orgullo de por medio! ¡Finalmente lo había aceptado!

—No volveré a fallarle.

Se lo había prometido, luego de la batalla contra Majin Boo. No con palabras, al _patético_ estilo de los humanos, y estaba seguro que Bulma lo entendería: para él, los hechos eran suficientes. Como el día de su regreso, al fin de aquella pelea. Como las ocasiones que, renegando, aceptaba pasear con su familia. Como su entrega a la defensa del mundo de su hijo, en aquel futuro caótico y ya inexistente. Como la pasional intimidad que compartía con ella y cuyo segundo fruto le daría una nueva razón a su existencia.

—He cambiado mucho.

Era verdad. Y ni el mismo Kamisama creería escuchar esas palabras, viniendo de él, pero ya no le importaba. No había perdido su orgullo, sólo se sentía capaz de aceptar algunas cosas… _en soledad_. Bueno, ¿nadie cambia del todo o sí?

—Y si ésta es otra prueba para reafirmar quién soy…

Seguramente lo era. Vegeta volvió a sonreír, mirando esta vez a su radiante, loca y excepcional esposa. Su embarazo le había sentado mejor que nunca. ¡Sería padre nuevamente!

—Entonces la aceptaré con gusto.

Debía admitirlo. Sería una increíble aventura.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¿Qué tal, insectos? No, mentira… jajajaja me he quedado en el papel XD. Vuelvo con una viñeta corta (de hecho, la primera que hago), en un arranque de inspiración.

¡Primero, échenle la culpa a Bura! Su aparición prenatal en el capítulo 77 de _Dragon Ball Super_ me ha encandilado, especialmente porque he visto una faceta totalmente distinta de Vegeta, que casi me da un infarto por ternura: así que aprovecho el momento para exponer lo que pudo pasar por su mente, justo después de que Gokú y Wiss lo dejaron solo. Con la miel suficiente, para que no me culpen de diabetes XD.

¡Espero que les guste muchísimo, saludos! :D


End file.
